Forbidden Access
by TintjeMadelintje
Summary: Iliria a world of peace, it's history know by many, a world where human, animal and Pokémon live together, this story will look through the eyes of the young male Pidgey named Guimo and his journey to become the most legendary Pokémon known to human and Pokémon.


_Have you heard of the tale of the mighty Birds who had saved Iliria?... No? Well let me explain…_

 _Iliria, the lands known to its beautiful lands, vast diversity and its peace surrounded by a massively huge mountain range where no one dared to pass, people and Pokémon inhabited the lands living side by side. There were Trainers, Breeders, Coordinators and many more who travelled around with their Pokémon. There were also cities and towns only dedicated for Pokémon, you wouldn't believe it but Human and Pokémon could communicate with each other._

 _But one day the peace of the lands got disturbed, Humans and Pokémon suddenly emerged from the only passage that led into the mountain to the place known as the Savaged Lands, they destroyed everything on their paths._

 _Many courageous Trainers fought against the 'thugs' with little avail, many Pokémon and Humans lost their lives trying to defend their homes._

 _Within three weeks, the lands of Iliria were completely destroyed and the thugs returned to the mountain pass back to the Savaged Lands._

 _The remainder of Humans and Pokémon thought they were safe, they started to build up their civilization, a year later when the Ilirians were still recovering from the fatal attacks, suddenly the thugs returned again and again destroyed everything on their path. Many Trainers and Pokémon lost their lives again while again trying to protect their homes and loved ones._

 _The thugs were even more ruthless then before, showing not a single hint of mercy, burning houses to dust, attacking people out of the blue and after again 3 weeks, the lands were again back to the barren state it was a year ago. Just a handful of People and their Pokémon were left, including a trainer who had defended those around him last year and this year, he was known as the champion of the lands, the strongest trainer of all. Thanks to him, there were still people left when the thugs left yet again._

 _The trainer slowly gathered the remainder of living souls in the lands, telling them they have to leave the lands to find safety. Once he had gathered everyone he told them they had to go through the mountain pass to go to the Savaged Lands and beyond to find their safety, slowly but steadily the group marched towards the mountain pass._

 _During their journey around them people and Pokémon still got attacked by the remainder of the thugs, the group managed to step in and defend those but sadly for many of them, it was already to late. The days passed by when the group finally reached the mountain pass, about three thousand people and Pokémon gathered around the entrance of the mountain looking scared afraid to take the first step into the mountain pass._

 _For another few weeks the mountain pass was blocked by the people and Pokémon afraid to move in, they were scared of the rumoured Unown who made people disappear to never see them again._

 _Until one day, rumours around the group talking about strange noises, they sounded like roars, some said snores, others even dared to say it were the thugs again, but what the sounds actually are was unknown. That same day huge blasts of wind erupted around the area, loud screams emerged from atop the mountain, huge shadows suddenly appeared, the people and Pokémon looked up baffeled to see five massively huge birds flying over them, causing thunderstorms and huge blasts of icy winds. The birds flew around the lands, attacking the thugs still present. Without remorse the birds gracefully fought the thugs who could do nothing but watch their mates being defeated one by one._

 _Then over the course of days the weather was crazy, hail storms, thunder storms, extreme drought and massively strong winds attacked the lands until all the thugs were gone and elaborated. The birds returned back to the mountain with loud roars and a slight drizzle. Suddenly a greenish Pokémon appeared out of nowhere glowing brightly, the drizzle increased slightly and the lands around it gained colour, plants, grass, flowers and trees started to grow on the places they once were, the Pokémon roamed around the lands, returning it to it's most beautiful state, the people and Pokémon at the mountain pass felt relieved, seeing their lands back to how they were, they felt safe and in the slight drizzle the people honoured the five birds and greenish Pokémon for their help with a dance and song, which was later known as the Freedom Rain Festival._

 _The people slowly returned to their homes, the Trainer known as The Champion oversaw the return of each and every person and Pokémon safely._

 _Each and every town, village and city appointed a trainer who would later be known as the 'protector' for if such disaster would happen again, those Trainers and their Pokémon undergone high training to fight and defend against anyone who dared to disrupt the peace again._

 _The areas only Pokémon lived appointed their strongest Pokémon as their 'protector' who also undergone the same training the trainers went._

 _All the Trainers and their Pokémon who had fought to protect their lands in the war against the thugs, those who are alive and those who had lost their lives all got their own statue handmade to honour their courage to those who lived and to honour their sacrifice to those who lost their lives._

 _Still today, all across the lands you will see hundreds of statues made to those being honoured, the Freedom Rain Festival always held by one of those statues._

 _Well that was the story about the lands of Iliria and the war of thugs, hope you enjoyed the legend._


End file.
